


Unexpected

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Repaying Debt, Riding, Slow Burn, kind of, loosely following fe9 plot, maka's really gay, the explicit part will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: During Path of Radiance, two unlikely people meet, and that's the start of an equally unlikely and unexpected relationship.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I will start that, if you're here to hate on Makalov, you can just leave now and never come back. He has flaws, of course I won't be denying that, but he's also fun and interesting because of these flaws. Not every character must be perfect and "unproblematic", like people like to say nowadays, and even if I can understand how someone might not like Makalov, I really find all the hate he gets a bit excessive, especially considering that people treat him like he's the worst thing ever created in the whole FE series when there's way worse.
> 
> Also we never got an actual height chart of the characters, but I like to imagine Makalov being tall - taller than Naesala - mostly cause I like the big 'n tall loser trope. Also he has freckles here.

All things considered, he should’ve seen that coming, but when he agreed to get on their ship he was drunk and pretty confident in his abilities. Too bad his confidence hadn’t been enough.

He tried to gamble his way out of that mess, and to wait for the right occasion to run away, but those pirates were onto him, so he just had to keep bluffing until he got an opening.

However his luck had left him – if he ever had some to begin with – and the pirates were tired of playing and wanted their payment.

\- All right ye scurvy dog, give us our money or ye can say goodbye t’yer life -, the captain, Havetti, said. He was almost as tall as Makalov, but way bigger and way more intimidating, but Makalov tried to put up a brave and confident front anyways.

\- But… -, he was already failing at the whole brave front thing, - I-I don’t have any money with me -.

He heard the pirates howling – like they were actual beasts – and Makalov was sure he was going to die there.

\- Wait! -, he shrieked, trying to buy some more time, - I said I don’t have it with me right now, but I have it, I swear! -.

\- I have everything at my place, it isn’t far from here. You’ll just have to let me go and I will bring you everything -.

\- As if we’re goin’ t’ believe ye! -, Havetti exclaimed, walking menacingly towards Makalov.

Uh-oh. He had to think of something, quickly.

\- It won’t take much, I promise -, he insisted but it didn’t seem that he was convincing anyone.

His back touched something, and Makalov realised that he’d just bumped against another pirate. They’d closed every possible way to escape.

\- Would you really throw away so much money only because you can’t wait? -, he tried again, but it was too late: Havetti already had one hand around Makalov’s neck, squeezing around it.

Makalov tried to push that hand away, but he was so terrified – and tipsy – that he couldn’t even use all his strength.

That was it. He was going to die.

\- Me don’t like liars and ye tried t’ play us real good -, Havetti said.

Makalov was gasping for air. He was really going to die there.

\- Men! -, the pirate yelled then, - What should we do with this liar? -.

A chorus of “feed him to the fish!” echoed and Havetti burst into laughter, soon followed by his men.

 

Makalov didn’t even register it as he was thrown out of the ship – he was very close to lose consciousness – until his body slammed into the cold water.

He started to panic: he wasn’t that good of a swimmer, and also the lack of oxygen wasn’t helping, as well as the armour he was wearing.

Everything hurt. Everything was fading to black.

That was it. That was how he was going to die.

If only he hadn’t been such a horrible brother…

 

 

There wasn’t anything more for him to see. He already got a full view of the situation.

Naesala adjusted the mantle around him. None would’ve ever guessed that under that he was hiding a pair of wings. Sure, Crimean were supposed to be less racist than humans from the other countries, but only a fool would’ve believed that; in the end humans were humans: it was in their nature to hate what was different from them – and it wasn’t like laguz weren’t the same under that aspect.

He had decided to go check on Crimea to see if Daein had already started its invasion but, despite what he’d thought, Ashnard hadn’t burnt it to the ground yet.

He could’ve sent spies instead of going all by himself, but where would the fun of that be? He missed the thrill that he felt when he was younger – way wilder – and he would visit Beorcs’ countries disguised as one of them, before… well, before he had an entire country on his shoulders.

As much as he needed that “trip” – strangely enough he was feeling less stressed than before – he knew it was time to return to Kilvas; he couldn’t leave Nealuchi taking care of everything all alone in his absence.

 

Before leaving in search of an isolated place to transform though, he went to the shore again to look at the sea one last time before departing.

In reality he was pondering if he should wait or if he should leave immediately: sure, it was late and usually people from villages that small didn’t go out when it was late, so there were less risks to be seen by someone – even though even if that happened would it have really mattered? – but the night was coming soon, and birds didn’t see well at night.

Even for someone as fast as him it was impossible to get to his destination before the sky darkened completely. Maybe he should’ve waited until dawn to depart.

… Should he do something? No, why should he? He didn’t know the man, and if he was thrown out of the ship he must’ve deserved it.

Well, it was already late, so there was no chance Naesala would’ve flied off now; he had to find something to do to kill time while he waited for the sun to rise again.

He smirked.

Maybe he could gain something from that whole situation.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Makalov got gradually back to his senses, he felt himself at a loss of what to think.  
> … What happened?

As Makalov got gradually back to his senses, he felt himself at a loss of what to think.

… What happened?

He tried to open his eyes but the dim light coming from the window was still too much for him so he closed them immediately, groaning.

He turned on his side, trying to remember what had brought him there, wherever he was, then it all came up to him: the pirate ship, the gambles, the captain throwing him out of the ship, the coldness of the water.

Oh shit… Did he die?

 

\- You’re finally awake -.

Makalov jolted up – regretting it a few moments later as a huge headache started to kick in – opening his eyes in search of the source of that voice.

Despite his beliefs, it didn’t come from any sort of demon, but instead from just a man. Come to think of it that room looked way too normal to be something from the afterlife, but of course he wasn’t sure of it: it looked like any room you could find at any hostel, with one bed, a table and a couple of chairs. It wasn’t much, but Makalov had slept in way worse places, so he wasn’t going to complain.

He moved his gaze to the man sitting with crossed legs on one of the chairs. He had a very elegant air that made him feel out of place; maybe he was a noble, but what noble would’ve bothered with him like he did? Nobles had better things to do to even look at a nobody like him.

He had long blue hair tied up in a ponytail that covered his ears. He was wearing a black cloak with some fine embroidery on its lower part – it must’ve cost a fortune – but under that he could take a glimpse of his clothes, especially his very tight pants that highlighted his thigh’s muscles and some fancy boots.

Yeah, he had to be really rich to afford all that stuff.

What had really struck Makalov, however, were his eyes. He had never seen eyes like that: they were dark blue, but around the pupils it was possible to spot a bit of red. He was sure that he would’ve recognized those eyes everywhere if he’d ever met him again.

He couldn’t decipher his expression though, and that intimidated him a bit – a lot.

 

\- Am I… -, Makalov started then, feeling like he had to say something, - … Am I dead? -.

There was a moment of silence, then the stranger burst into laughter. Now Makalov was feeling very much like a fool.

\- I don’t know if you’d be happier if you were, but you’re not -, the man said then, once he finished laughing.

Oh. Well, Makalov didn’t really have a preference regarding that; he always followed the flow even if it mostly dragged him into very dangerous situations, but that was his life, and he still hoped that soon fate was going to smile upon him.

\- How did it happen? -, he asked then. He doubted that the pirates had gotten a sudden moment of kindness and saved him.

\- I saw you drowning and I saved you, as simple as that -, the stranger replied.

Makalov couldn’t believe his ears. It was so touching.

So there was still some kindness left in the world! It hadn’t gone all rotten yet!

 

He tried to get up, to do what he didn’t know. Maybe to hug his saviour or to even just shake his hand. He wanted to do something to show him how grateful he was.

However he hadn’t considered his dizziness, and if it hadn’t been for the stranger catching him, he would’ve fallen on the ground.

\- Be careful -, the man said, helping the other back on the bed.

While he was doing that, Makalov had instinctively grabbed the other’s arms and wow, he had really good muscles underneath all those layers. Of course when he squeezed his hands a little around them it was just an accident, an instinctive reflex, but luckily the other didn’t say anything about it, nor he seemed to notice.

Then a thought struck Makalov and he smiled lightly.

\- You saved me again -, he muttered, like it was a funny thing. He was feeling a bit dizzy.

\- Looks like that -, the man replied and, once he made Makalov sit, he sat beside him.

He then looked at the other’s hands still on him, and he asked:

\- Would you mind get off of me now? -.

\- Oh, yeah, sorry -, Makalov stuttered, as he pulled away. Goddess his face must’ve been so red now.

 

\- So… -, he started to say then, - I’m Makalov, and you are… -.

\- It doesn’t matter now -, the man replied, then he immediately added, - How are you feeling? -.

\- Well, better, but… -.

\- Good, so we can start talking about payment -.

\- The what?! -, Makalov exclaimed.

Wait, what was going on?

The man looked at him and there was something so wicked about his gaze that made Makalov shiver.

\- Did you really think that I would save your life for free? -, he said.

\- I… -, Makalov tried to reply, but he didn’t know what to say.

Why couldn’t he have a moment of peace? Right when he thought to have found his saviour!

The world was really a rotten place.

\- And how much would you want? -, he asked then with low voice.

\- One thousand -.

\- What?! -.

\- You heard me -, the stranger said.

\- That’s too much! -, Makalov exclaimed. He’d never be able to get that much money.

\- How do you think your life is worth? I’d say I’m even asking too little from you -.

Makalov was really temped to reply that, all things considered, his life was worth absolutely nothing, but instead he said:

\- I don’t have that much money -.

\- Oh, that really is a shame -, the man said, but he didn’t seem to really care about that. Such cruelty.

\- Tell you what -, he said, - I’m very busy, so unfortunately I can’t stay here for much longer, but don’t worry, I’ll be back in ten days -.

Oh no. Makalov knew all too well what that meant.

\- I’ll give you ten days, and if you don’t have the money by that time, well, I’ll start counting the interests -, the man said as he got up and walked towards the closed door.

He opened it and he was about to go through it, but he changed his mind and he turned to Makalov again.

\- Don’t you even try to hide. I have many means to find you -, he said and then he winked, fucking winked, and he left.

 

Makalov took some time to process everything that happened, then he let himself fall on the bed, groaning.

In what mess had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Makalov is actually gay - but like really gay - but the reason why he can marry with Astrid is because he knows that she would be the only one willing to put up with him, but he still tries to love her as best as he can (in my head Makalov and Astrid marry is true mlm-wlw solidarity).  
> About Naesala's eyes: I've seen lots of fanarts that made his eyes red, even though canonically speaking they're blue, but I like the idea to mix the two things, so he gets this particular eyes in the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).  
> Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.


	3. Time's up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It definitely felt like Makalov had more time, but now he was cornered: in ten days he hadn’t reached the sum asked by the stranger – and he still didn’t know his name – and he only had four hundred coins. It wasn’t much, but for Makalov’s point of view it was a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this can be useful, but I'm using [this](http://emblem-oracle.tumblr.com/post/161290932359/character-study-makalov) to help myself writing Makalov.  
> If you have some free time you should read it, it's interesting.

The tenth day had already arrived. Incredible how time went fast.

It definitely felt like Makalov had more time, but now he was cornered: in ten days he hadn’t reached the sum asked by the stranger – and he still didn’t know his name – and he only had four hundred coins. It wasn’t much, but for Makalov’s point of view it was a lot.

It had been really hard for him to accumulate all that money all things considered – the temptation to gamble it had been very strong – and maybe the stranger would’ve appreciated that and left him alone.

Makalov sighed, passing a hand through his messy hair.

Why did he always end up in such situations? It wasn’t enough that he already had so many debts his sister was already furious about, now he had to deal with that one as well?

Why did he save him? At this point he’d rather be dead under the sea, so at least he would’ve been free from all his preoccupations.

 

Well, it was useless to think about that now. It was too late for regrets.

Maybe he wasn’t going to show up. After all how was he supposed to know where he was?

Makalov had been careful and he hadn’t noticed anyone suspicious following him or anything, so either he had a super secret network of spies or he had no idea about where he was.

Besides, admitting that he really had a network of spies, why would he waste it for someone like him for any reason other that his own amusement?

He groaned, letting himself fall on the bed of the shitty hostel room he’d taken the previous night.

 

It was true what people said: the prettiest ones were always the most evil.

It was really a shame…

 

Makalov shook his head.

Now it wasn’t the time to think about something like that.

What he had to do was to pack his stuff – which wasn’t much, really – and get the hell away from there; if he kept moving, it would’ve been harder to find him.

 

His hopes were completely shattered however when, as he took the market street, he saw him, his “saviour”.

He was in the middle of the crowd, but Makalov would’ve spotted him everywhere for how much he stood out – maybe it was because of his eyes.

Luckily he hadn’t seemed to have noticed him, so Makalov took the occasion to tuck tail and run away. He had to leave the town immediately.

In the hurry he knocked against a few people, but he didn’t have time to waste. If he was quick, he could’ve finally…

 

A hand grabbed his shoulder. The hold was so strong that he wasn’t able to shake it off.

\- Hello, Makalov -.

Oh not. That voice.

It was him.

\- Heeey -, Makalov said, turning around to face him. It wasn’t like he could run away now.

He had the same mischievous grin from last time. Damn it.

\- I told you not to run from me, didn’t I? -, the stranger said, and Makalov swallowed. Damn it again.

\- Why? Where were you? -, he asked though, feigning innocence, - I didn’t see you -.

From the look the other had shot him he could tell that he didn’t believe him not even a bit, but he didn’t say anything about it. At least he was cutting him some slack.

\- Don’t we have something more important to discuss? -, the man said instead. As if things couldn’t get any worse.

\- I… -, Makalov started, but he didn’t know what to say.

Maybe he should’ve told him there that he didn’t have any money, so at least with so many people around them he wasn’t going to kill him, threaten him, or any horrible thing he would’ve wanted to do to him.

\- Come, let’s go to a more secluded place -, the man said, and without even waiting for a reply, he took his wrist and he guided – or better dragged – Makalov through the crowd.

Makalov didn’t even try to oppose any kind of resistance; he knew it was pointless in fact: he’d seen that the stranger was way stronger than him.

 

His hand was very soft though. Makalov would’ve never expected that…

 

\- Where… where are we going? -, he asked then, just to stop himself from having worse thoughts.

\- I’m staying in a tavern -, the man replied, - I’ve figured that there nobody can disturb us -.

“You should’ve asked my opinion too”, Makalov thought, but he doubted that he cared about his feelings at all. Well, that was fair given the situation.

 

The tavern wasn’t the same one Makalov had stayed in. That one was way more expensive.

His room even had a double sized bed, as well and many other comforts Makalov could only see in his dreams.

That man must’ve been loaded with money. Then why the hell would he persecute him so much?

 

Some people were really cruel…

 

The man walked up to the open window, looking outside.

He seemed so unnervingly calm that Makalov didn’t know what to do. Maybe he could throw the sack with all his stuff at him and escape, taking advantage of that distraction, but if he failed he was sure that he was going to get skinned alive, so he’d rather not risk it.

\- So, one thousand, right? -, the man said, and Makalov considered for a moment to shove him away and throwing himself out of the window.

Instead he just nodded, petrified right against the closed door.

The man looked up at him. It felt reassuring in some ways, but Makalov was sure that it was a trap to give him a false sense of security, so he was feeling even more on the edge now.

\- There’s no need to be this nervous -, the man told him, - … At least unless you don’t have what you owe me -.

That was exactly the problem.

\- So… -, and the man started to get closer to Makalov, - How much did you manage to put together? -.

Despite being slightly taller than him, Makalov couldn’t help but to feel intimidated by the other. Sure, he seemed calm at the moment, but something was telling him that he was still very dangerous.

He looked like that confident type whose confidence is actually justified by the facts.

Makalov lowered his gaze, trying not to shake too much.

He was so pathetic…

 

\- Four hundred -.

\- What? -, the man asked, since Makalov had basically whispered his words.

\- I said… -, and that time Makalov raised his gaze to look at the other, even though it didn’t last for long, - Four hundred -.

There was a moment of silence, then the stranger sighed, shaking his head as he mumbled:

\- That won’t do… -.

\- Hey, I did my best! -, Makalov replied, suddenly defensive, - How was I supposed to get so much money in so little time? -.

\- That’s not my problem -.

Ouch. That was cold.

\- Well, this was a complete waste of my time -, the man said then, starting to pace across the room.

He didn’t seem to care about Makalov anymore.

\- Well, it only means that I’ll have to start adding the interests -.

\- No, please no! -.

 

Makalov knew that he was reaching a new level of pathetic, but he was already covered in so many debts, and if he incurred another one he was sure Marcia was going to kill him.

Besides, he was used to begging – and doing other things as well – to save himself.

It wasn’t the best thing ever, but as long as fate put him in such situations, he couldn’t do anything but to play along hoping that one day his troubles were all going to vanish.

Seeing that the man was looking at him again, he continued:

\- Just take the four hundred coins. That’s all I have, please! -.

\- Do you think you’re the first one who begs me like this? -, the man asked him, - What makes you think that I should let you off the hook this easily? -.

Makalov realised that he’d taken the man’s hands between his only too late, but at that point he’d rather continue and maybe he’d be left alone.

\- Please! I’m already covered in debts! I can’t… I can’t… -.

\- Shouldn’t you adopt a more prudent lifestyle, then? -, the man inquired, - It’s not my fault that you keep getting into this stuff -.

 

It wasn’t like Makalov hadn’t tried to get better, but that was the easiest way. If he didn’t try to gamble, it would’ve taken years before he was free of all his debts.

How could he ever enjoy a life like that?

At that point he’d rather offer himself to the hands of fate hoping that one day it was going to favourite him.

 

\- Also you better unhand me now -, the man added with a dangerous tone in his voice, and had Makalov been less desperate he would’ve done that.

He couldn’t let himself to get another debt. He had to convince the other to let him go. He didn’t even care if he took all his four hundred coins and left him like that.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d found himself with absolutely nothing; he was sure he would’ve been able to manage somehow.

\- Only if you cancel my debt -, Makalov blurted out before he could stop himself, however the man didn’t seem to care about that sort of menace or whatever that was supposed to be, since Makalov didn’t really think that through.

\- You’re in no position to tell me what to do -, he simply stated, and Makalov couldn’t decide if he would’ve preferred that cold reaction or one where he would’ve gotten angry. They were both pretty horrible in the end.

 

He fell on his knees – a practice he was way too much accustomed with – and he was about to talk again when he saw the man – visibly taken aback – make a few steps back while exclaiming “get up!” and fixing his cloak around himself…

Wait, did Makalov just see some black feathers?

It was just for a split second, but he was sure he saw them. It couldn’t be his imagination.

Was he…

\- … A laguz? -.

\- Tsk… At least you didn’t call me subhuman like your friends do -, the other muttered, crossing his arms, clearly annoyed that he had been found out so easily.

Sometimes being too confident could be dangerous.

 

Makalov could’ve called for help.

Sure, they were in Crimea and apparently Crimeans had fewer problems with laguz than beorcs from other nations, but if he said that a half-breed was attacking him, maybe someone would’ve come in his defense.

Could something like that work though? He didn’t know much about laguz – that was the second or maybe the third one he’d ever seen in his entire life – so he wasn’t sure that it was going to work.

What if he escaped and came back later for revenge? That was a very scary thought.

The laguz looked at him.

\- If you dare calling for anyone, I’ll make you regret it -, he threatened.

Was Makalov that easy to read? But to be fair everyone would’ve had a similar thought process in a situation like that.

He shook his head in reply then. Now he really didn’t have any intention to call for anybody.

\- … Are you gonna let me go? -, he asked then, hopeful that maybe now that his secret was out he was going to leave him alone.

\- Of course -, the stranger said, and for a moment Makalov was so happy that he was going to hug him, but then he continued, - As I said before, now you’ll have to pay the interests too. The more you take to get the money, the more you’ll have to pay -.

 

So there wasn’t really anything Makalov could do?

Well, he’d been into similar situations before, and he’d managed to get out from some of them… by doing _that_.

However, he didn’t even know if the laguz would be into it or not. After all something like that could help him, yes, but it could also be what was going to bury his grave even deeper.

Makalov stood up, considering his options, the sack with his things forgotten on the floor near the door.

At least the stranger was being kind enough not to dismiss him immediately; maybe he was expecting to be begged some more?

… He could take the risk.

Even if it didn’t go well, what would the other have done? Probably laugh at him for how pathetic it was; nothing that Makalov hadn’t already experienced before.

Even if it went bad, he was already screwed nonetheless; he knew that tempting fate was never good, but how worse could it get?

He was going for it, he decided as he approached the laguz and held his hands again.

The other was visibly surprised of such a bold move and he looked about to say something, but Makalov beat him to it.

\- What if I make you change your mind? -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder what happens next :^)  
> In all seriousness, though, I discussed this with my friends and we actually came to the conclusion that it must've happened more than a few times that Makalov managed to "pay" some debts in this fashion, which also ties to our headcanon that he has no gag reflex.
> 
> It's kinda obvious but I'll say it anyways: next chapter's gonna be nsfw.


	4. Changing of minds (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, it happened.

\- Make me change my mind? -, the raven asked, looking surprised and perplexed at the same time.

He was looking right at Makalov, but he caught on quickly on what was going on.

\- … Are you asking me what I think you’re asking? -, he said then, with an amused expression creeping on his face. He seemed to have recovered from the initial shock.

 

That was a bad idea, a horrible idea. Why did he even try to do that?

 

\- I mean… if you want to? -, he stuttered.

Sure, he was desperate, but not so desperate that he was going to force him to do something he didn’t want. Actually, considering how things were going he’d rather just remain in debt with him; he’d be spared from the embarrassment at least.

 

If that didn’t kill him, he didn’t know what else could have.

 

The stranger glanced at him, and then he pushed him away with so little effort that Makalov had been taken off guard and he almost slammed on the ground.

He started to pace inside the room. He didn’t seem to know what to do.

He huffed a laugh, passing a hand through his hair and he looked at Makalov again.

\- Of all the people who ever owed me anything… -, he said, - Nobody has ever had the courage to make me such an offer -.

He walked again, leaning on the wall on the opposite side of where Makalov was. He was wearing a smirk on his face but Makalov noticed that his ears were slightly red, but he wasn’t able to understand if he was actually embarrassed, flattered, or Ashera knew what, or if that was just a coincidence.

\- You’re that desperate, are you? -, he muttered then, lowering his gaze. Was he… checking Makalov out?

 

The other had no idea what to say. He was grateful that the raven hadn’t already thrown him out the window for making such an offer; he even seemed to be actually considering the idea. If he was lucky, he might’ve gotten out of that mess.

He didn’t say anything, too afraid of ruining his chances. Sometimes it was better to fold and see what was going to happen.

 

The laguz started to walk slowly towards him, his arms crossed to his chest. Makalov couldn’t decipher what his expression meant.

He got really close – just a few centimetres separated them now – and the beorc’s breath started to pick up, a bit because he was scared, a bit because well, that raven was really good looking.

\- I must admit, you managed to pique my interest -, the laguz said then, - What did you have in mind, exactly? -.

 

_Holy shit_. He really got it.

It was time for him to make his move, even though Makalov still went slow, in order to let the other back up if he was having any kind of reconsideration – he hoped that wouldn’t be the case though.

His hands travelled up and he held his hips, and the other rested his hand on Makalov’s shoulder to maintain balance better. Makalov slowly leaned down but he was met halfway by the laguz, who pressed his lips against his.

He wasn’t expecting him to be this aggressive, but it was all for the better, right?

He parted his lips and he was greeted immediately by the other’s tongue, sliding inside.

 

Makalov would’ve gladly let him take the reins – yeah, he could totally do that even for someone like him – but in that situation he had to do something or else it would’ve been all in vain.

 

They didn’t pull out even as Makalov pushed the other against the wall. He wondered if that was comfortable for him, with the wings and all, but as long as he didn’t complain, he wasn’t going to move.

He felt the other’s thigh against his groin and he couldn’t hold a small whimper, and he felt the other’s lips curving into a smirk against him.

 

Yeah, he knew it. Fucking pathetic.

 

That wasn’t about him, though, and Makalov started to brush his hands against the other’s thighs, and he heard him exhale through the kiss.

So Makalov wasn’t the only one who was already all over his head.

He couldn’t really believe he was about to do that, but at least he got lucky with such a pretty face.

He pulled away and he really couldn’t help but to leave some kisses on the raven’s neck and the other didn’t push him away, so he mustn’t have been so much against that.

\- I think I see what you want to do -, the laguz joked, and Makalov couldn’t help but to chuckle at that.

At least it wasn’t awkward. Actually he was feeling pretty comfortable in a weird way; it wasn’t supposed to be that way but he wasn’t going to complain for sure.

He just nodded, then he got on his knees. It was time.

 

He couldn’t deny being nervous now, and he didn’t even know why.

It wasn’t like he had never done something like that before, nor it was like he wasn’t good had it – he had a lot of practice – but well, he was feeling nervous anyway.

 

He looked up to check on the other.

He seemed curious – if Makalov had felt braver he would’ve said eager – but he seemed to be holding it together pretty well, or maybe he was just good at faking it – he wasn’t that good at reading people.

 

He carefully lowered the raven’s pants – why the hell were his fingers trembling so much? – and he couldn’t deny to be surprised when he saw that he wasn’t wearing anything else underneath.

… Ok, he wasn’t also going to deny that that was pretty hot.

He looked up in search of an explanation and the raven looked away; now he seemed a bit embarrassed, but then again that could just be Makalov’s imagination playing tricks on him.

\- It’s… it’s just more comfortable like this. Don’t look at me like that -, the raven explained then, gripping at Makalov’s hair with one hand, a clear sign to stop asking questions and to just get on with it.

Makalov could do that.

 

He didn’t waste any time and he started licking the other’s already half-hard member.

He started from the base, going up until he swirled his tongue around the tip. He heard the other’s breath getting more laboured, and he felt some sort of sense of pride at that.

He hadn’t lost his touch.

 

When he felt like he got the raven worked up enough with his tongue, he started taking his cock in his mouth. He was completely hard now.

He had an impressive girth and Makalov had some difficulties at first, but he quickly overcame them – now if only he could overcome all his other problems that easily.

He got to the base and only now he realised how clean it was down there.

Whoever this person was, he sure had a lot of free time if he could groom himself like that. Not that Makalov was complaining.

The raven’s hold on his hair tightened for a moment to the point that it almost hurt – scratch that almost, it hurt like a bitch, but Makalov didn’t mind – before relaxing again, but it was still pretty tight, not enough to prevent Makalov from moving as he liked though.

 

Now that he thought about it, that was the first time he ever got that intimate with a laguz of all things.

At that point what else could happen in his life?

 

Makalov moved backwards, to the point where he almost let the other’s shaft slip out from his mouth, then he went forward again, and the raven pressed his lips together forming a tight line, clearly trying to hold back.

That didn’t stop Makalov; actually, that only managed to make him want to go on even more.

It was always quite gratifying for him witnessing the person he was “servicing” losing it, and Makalov wanted to feel that sensation again.

 

Sure, the raven was good at holding back, but the more Makalov went on, the more he was finding it hard to keep doing it.

He couldn’t hold some small moans anymore, and he actually thrust into Makalov’s mouth, but that happened just a couple of times before the beorc held his hips – he would’ve never done that before, but he was feeling willing to take some risks now – to make sure he remained at his place.

He felt like he could get easily overpowered, but the laguz didn’t move anymore; maybe he liked that, who knew.

 

That didn’t last long, though, and soon the raven came.

Makalov could’ve easily pulled away, but he didn’t mind it when people came in his mouth; actually, it was quite the contrary.

Only then he pulled away and he swallowed. He could feel that sort of salty taste in his mouth, but he didn’t hate that either.

 

The raven was catching his breath, leaning completely on the wall.

Now Makalov didn’t know what to do anymore, so he just stayed there, on his knees, waiting for the verdict.

Now he was feeling nervous again.

 

\- You sure seemed to know what you were doing -, the raven said as he was cleaning himself up.

He then lowered himself over Makalov and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. There was a malicious sparkle in his – beautiful – eyes.

\- This isn’t the first time you’ve done it, mh? -.

Makalov swallowed.

Well, there was no use in lying now, wasn’t it?

He nodded and the other chuckled, then he let go of him and he crossed his arms to his chest; he seemed in deep thinking. He was probably deciding what he was supposed to do with Makalov now.

 

Yeah, the beorc was definitely nervous now, but he was also hopeful that he was going to leave him alone; after all he did well, didn’t he?

C’mon, how much would’ve cost him to just let him go?

They said it always felt good when you did a good deed. Didn’t he want to feel good? He should try it.

 

Finally the raven spoke to him again. He didn’t have to wait anymore.

\- I’ll still take yours… How much was it? Four hundred? -, he said, and Makalov nodded. Yeah, it was four hundred.

\- But… regarding the rest, we’re good -, the raven continued then, and he looked at Makalov, - You won’t hear from me again -.

 

Oh, wow. He really made it.

Sure, he was about to lose all the coins he had, but at least he was off the hook.

 

He muttered a “thank you, thank you so much” as he scrambled to where he had left his stuff, and he gave the raven the sack with the money way too eagerly, but he just wanted to be over with that as soon as possible.

The raven took it, smirking while he did it. That guy must really love money.

\- Well, it’s been fun -, he said then as he walked to the door, - But now I really have to go -.

He turned the doorknob and he was about to get out when he stopped, and he looked at Makalov again.

\- Feel free to stay here if you need to… attend to some business -, he said, and it was obvious that he was talking about the very visible bulge inside his pants.

 

Makalov didn’t have the time to say anything that he already vanished. Great.

 

He closed the door and he literally threw himself on the bed.

He was feeling hot, that was certain, but he also didn’t feel like doing anything about it.

What a day… but at least he didn’t have another debt to worry about and he had had his first experience with a laguz – but was that really a good thing after all, given what people said about them?

He groaned. Why was he like that?

 

Thinking about it, he didn’t even ask for his name…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makalov you dummy you gotta ask the name of the people you blow


	5. Meeting again

Days passed, then weeks, and Makalov never saw the laguz again.

He sure was keeping his word of leaving him alone, but that didn’t mean he’d left Makalov’s mind.

Now that so much time had passed he could think about it with a “cold” mind: what the hell was a laguz doing in beorc territory?

 

Could it be… could it be that he’d run into some sort of conspiracy?

 

Oh man… Yes, that must be it.

But should he speak up about it? First of all, nobody would’ve believed him, second of all, he didn’t want to explain how they’d met and what happened next, third of all, he really didn’t have anyone he could’ve talked to.

 

… He could’ve searched for Marcia, his sister, but she would’ve kicked his ass, so no, it was better to stay clear from her.

 

 

And so he kept his secret, continuing to live his life: gambling here, running from creditors there, being stuck into some weird job to pay off some debts.

Actually, this was how he’d ended up there in the first place: he got involved with some poachers, who were soon after attached and, of all people, he met Marcia.

Of course his little sister didn’t waste any time and, after a long lecture, she forced him to join her group.

 

If he had to be honest, he didn’t mind being there.

Sure, he had to work for free since that dude – Ike – had paid off his debts, but at least they were good people, and they didn’t necessarily treat him badly if he stayed in line.

Also, Marcia was there, and as much as she nagged him for about anything, he was glad to be with her.

 

He might’ve not been the best person ever, but he knew the importance of family; now, if only he could act like it then.

Her presence was also useful for his impulse control – not that it did stop him completely – which was still something.

 

Apparently they were involved in some big war.

He didn’t know all the details, but basically Crimea had been invaded by Daein and now Crimea’s princess – who nobody knew anything about before – was trying to get it back with the help of Begnion.

Sounded fishy, if Makalov had to be honest, especially considering that their leader was a simple mercenary and not a general, but did it really matter in the end?

 

It wasn’t his place to raise objections like that, so he just did what he was supposed to do: striking foes down.

Truth to be told, he still tried to slack off when he could, even if that meant a spear shoved up his butt by his sister.

 

 

They were in Daein’s territory now.

Makalov didn’t usually travel there; he didn’t like its people very much, and damn it was always so cold.

 

Unfortunately he wasn’t able to sit this one through, even though he really wanted to, so there he was, fighting Daein’s soldiers in the snow.

To make things even worse, there were also crows fighting by Daein’s side.

What the hell they were doing there was a mystery for him, but still, he either fought them or he died, and he pretty much wanted to be alive, so he had no choice.

 

He had to admit it, though, that made him think about that he-still-had-to-find-words-to-describe-it encounter with that raven.

Who knew, maybe he was there too, fighting for his country.

He was sure he wouldn’t have hesitated to attack him if he had to, so Makalov had to be ready. The thing was that, transformed like that, he couldn’t even recognize him.

Who knew, maybe he was already dead.

 

He didn’t think about that too much, mostly because he couldn’t afford any kind of distraction at the moment, but yeah, the thought was there.

 

The poor fool couldn’t realize how right he was actually, as the enigmatic laguz was indeed there, but not for the reasons Makalov had thought.

 

He just happened to raise his head and holy shit what was he looking at: not only was the heron prince on the front lines, but he was talking to – and he also seemed quite angry at – the same dude he met in Crimea.

From the whispers of him comrades, he got that his saviour was none other thank King Naesala of Kilvas. Holy shit indeed.

 

… Holy Goddess what did he do?!

 

There was no mistake, it was him; his hair, his face, it was all the same as the person who saved his life and wanted to get paid for it.

Sure, he wasn’t wearing that big ass cape to cover his wings anymore – and actually this new outfit was even more revealing – but yeah there was no way Makalov could’ve mistaken him for someone else.

 

He wasn’t going to lie and say that a tiny part of him hadn’t hoped to meet him again, even though he knew that it would’ve probably been bad for him, because there was something about that laguz that really attracted him, something that he didn’t know what it was or why it made him feel like that.

This one, however, wasn’t part of all the meeting again scenarios he had imagined.

 

King Kilvas… Wow… Really…

 

\- Makalov! Are you still slacking off?! -.

It was Marcia, coming down to check why his brother wasn’t doing anything.

That was enough to bring Makalov back to reality, and he chuckled nervously.

\- Just taking a break! -, he said, and before Marcia could scold him further he immediately added, - But it’s over now, so don’t worry -.

 

Of course she didn’t seem convinced and she stayed close, so Makalov had no choice but to get back to the fight, and it wasn’t like he’d forgotten about the issue of the Raven King, but at the moment he had more pressing things to worry about, if he wanted to survive.

 

What else could he do? It wasn’t like he was going to approach him so might as well try to focus on staying alive.

 

 

What he hadn’t noticed, is that Naesala had actually spotted him.

As he was ordering the ravens to retreat – that was going to be a source of problems, but he really couldn’t refuse Reyson now, couldn’t he? Not after what he’d done – he noticed a spurt of pink hair on the battlefield, highlighted by all the white snow surrounding them.

It turned out to be just a pegasus knight, but there was someone else fighting beside her.

… Was that the beorc from some time ago?

 

Eh. The world was certainly a small place.

Who would’ve ever though that they were going to meet again like that? Definitely not him.

It wasn’t like he cared that much about that whole thing, but he couldn’t not miss the irony of that situation.

A part of him was curious about how he ended up there. Was it another debt? Given the type, probably yes.

 

He couldn’t deny a certain surprise, having found him there.

 

Oh well, that wasn’t the time to think about that kind of stuff; he had way more important issues to worry about, after all: he had to decide what to do and how to act regarding their defection against Daein.

That was going to be a big problem, but Naesala was confident that he could manage it. He had to.

 

He threw a last look to the pink-haired beorc – Makalov, was it? – and then he transformed, starting to flee the battlefield along with his people – something he’d gotten really good at with time.

 

Maybe he was going to stay around for a bit, to see how the situation was going to evolve and, maybe… to have some fun.


	6. That night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue updating this story until the whole fandom hates me.  
> Serious talking, I had my doubts about continuing this fic, mostly cause sometimes I really get bad anxiety just thinking about receiving hate for it, but you know what? If I have to constantly deal with so much content about characters or ships or other stuff I hate - and believe it, it's a lot of content - without being a dick about it, I figured that other people could learn to do so too.

The battle was won without any substantial loss, huzzah.

Makalov’s wasn’t really in a festive mood though, or at least, not as much as usual.

Even now as he was sitting at the town’s tavern, he wasn’t taking part to the joyous chants of the soldiers like he usually did, nor he was engaging in his usual shenanigans.

 

He glanced on his left and he saw that a few people were playing a game that he knew very well.

He was tempted to join – he had some spare coin that he could’ve, let’s say, “invested” – but then he decided against it. Mind you, he did it only because he wasn’t feeling in the mood to gamble, not because he’d suddenly grown a conscience.

He was even drinking less that usual – but he was still a bit tipsy.

 

 

Call it obsession, but he was still thinking about what he saw at the battlefield.

 

He just… couldn’t believe it.

There was no mistake: the Raven King and the stranger that saved his life were the same person.

How could it be? And he had no fucking clue when he first met him; if he knew he would’ve definitely acted differently.

 

Well, he had noticed that there was something different about him, but he would’ve never guessed that that was the reason.

Despite this, knowing who he really was, Makalov could only agree that it made sense for someone who behaved like him to be at least part of the nobility.

 

He really couldn’t believe he did that to a king.

As sad as it sounded, that was probably the highest point of his life. He was never going to reach such a high-point, never ever ever.

 

By the Goddess, it was so pathetic.

 

 

Feeling quite depressed about how much of a loser he was, Makalov finished what was going to be his last beer for the night.

He didn’t feel like going overboard that day and, taking advantage of the confusion, he quietly stepped outside, careful not to draw any attention on him.

 

It wasn’t that he really didn’t want to pay. He just forgot about it.

He was so used to not having enough money – or any money at all – to pay that it had become a habit of his to try – and usually fail – to sneak away without paying for the enormous amounts of alcohol he consumed.

 

Once he was out he closed the door behind him and he sighed of relief.

It went well. Now he needed to fuck off immediately before someone noticed his absence.

 

 

\- Oh, look who’s here -.

Makalov froze immediately when he heard that voice.

Could it be? No… no it couldn’t be.

There was no way it was him. Absolutely no way.

Why would he even be there? Didn’t the crows retreat?

 

He turned his head and standing on his right, with his back on the wall – wasn’t that uncomfortable with the wings and all? – there was him, King fucking Naesala.

Makalov had so many questions, but the only coherent thought he made – and said – was:

\- … Oh shit -.

He was _fucked_.

 

The raven didn’t seem to mind Makalov’s choice of words, and actually he smirked, amused.

\- Have they not taught you to say “hello” when you meet somebody? -, he said.

Makalov swallowed and he muttered a “hi”.

“Shit shit shit shit”.

\- That’s already better -.

 

Makalov had no idea where he gathered the courage from, but he cleared his throat and asked:

\- What are you doing here? -.

If Naesala could act all casual about this, why couldn’t he? Well, he could already think of a couple of reasons why, but whatever.

\- Well… -, Naesala replied, shrugging, and it really is awe-inspiring how calm and collected he’s acting, - I saw a certain someone the battlefield and I was wondering what he was doing here -.

\- So, you’re with the Crimean army, huh? -.

 

Makalov nodded. What else could he do?

It wasn’t like he could run away now, or not? Mmh… Maybe he could, but should he?

Ugh, why were these things always so complicated?

 

Meanwhile Naesala had  taken a few steps closer to him, but Makalov didn’t move.

He couldn’t hurt him. He hadn’t done anything wrong that time.

He just… wanted to catch up, right? Like old buddies, except they weren’t buddies at all, one of them was a member of royalty and the other one was nothing and apparently they were also fighting against each other – even though Kilvas had fled the battlefield, so Makalov wasn’t that sure about that anymore.

Anyways, he didn’t do anything wrong. For once, he was untouchable.

 

\- You know who I am, right? -, the raven said. His voice had something in it that made Makalov’s hair curl.

What exactly did he want from him?

\- Y-yes -, Makalov muttered and damn, Naesala was so close to him that he couldn’t help but to glance at his lips for a moment. He hoped that he hadn’t noticed but, at his defense, they were inviting.

\- And do you fear me? -, Naesala asked.

 

What a sadist he was!

\- N-no -, he muttered back, but they both knew he was lying outrageously.

 

Maybe he’d been the one to fill the gap between their lips, maybe it had been Naesala, maybe it had been both. In the end, did it really matter?

They kissed like a pair of lovers who hadn’t met for a long time, which was kinda unsettling because neither they were lovers, nor they had missed each other. Sure, Makalov really couldn’t speak for the other, but c’mon, could someone so important miss a nobody like him?

 

As for himself, well, it was true that he had thought about that event a lot, but it was mostly because he still couldn’t get over it. It was probably the weirdest thing that ever happened in all his life, and he’d gone through some weird shit.

 

Ok, maybe he had missed it a bit, but he could easily blame it on the fact that lately he had gotten zero to no action. Yeah, that must’ve been it.

 

When they pulled apart he found himself wanting more, and he actually tried to close the gap again, and who cared that they were out in the open and that they could’ve been spotted by somebody – well, actually he just hadn’t thought about that possibility at the moment – but Naesala stopped him right before they could kiss again.

 

\- Do you have to go back to your camp? -, the raven asked, with a mischievous tone in his voice.

Holy shit. Was that really going where Makalov was thinking it was going?

\- Not necessarily… -, he said then, choosing his words with a carefulness that he rarely used.

Naesala smirked, and with that Makalov was sure that whole thing was going exactly where he was thinking it was going.

 

He felt Naesala lightly tugging his sleeve as he started to walk away, then the raven turned to him and he said:

\- Follow me. There’s something I’d like to show you -.

Of course, Makalov couldn’t do anything but to follow him.


	7. A chance for some fun (NSFW)

For a moment Makalov thought he was going to die.

What he was doing, following Naesala like that, wasn’t wise and who knew, maybe this was just another excuse to get more money out of him – money that he obviously didn’t have at the moment –or maybe he was going to kidnap him because he couldn’t have people who had dirt on him in the army.

Given all these horrifying possibilities, of course Makalov was following him. How could he make use of his talent for always getting in trouble, then?

 

Besides, even if something happened to him, who was going to miss him?

 

Still, he didn’t think any of that was going to happen. Call it an instinct of sort.

Maybe his mind was just too clouded to think clearly.

 

He’d felt something when they kissed.

It was a long time since he had time for… that. Yeah, it was just that, nothing more, nothing less.

After all, who would’ve denied a chance to unwind? Not Makalov.

He’d been too tense lately, with the war and all, and he wouldn’t have minded if he got a chance to have some fun.

 

Would he ever be able to relax with someone like the Raven King beside him? He doubted it.

There was something about him that kept him on edge, and rightly so probably.

 

They went to a simple tavern and Naesala asked for a room, paying for it himself, which looked kind, but Makalov wasn’t going to fall for it a second time.

 

\- How much will this cost me, this time? -, he asked as the two of them were going up to the second floor.

He heard Naesala chuckle, then the raven turned to him; the cape he was wearing almost uncovered his wings.

\- I’m feeling generous today -, was all he said, but it was enough for Makalov.

 

Oh well, he might as well take advantage of this “good mood” of his.

 

Once they were inside and they locked the door, and after a quick moment of hesitation, Makalov grabbed the Raven King by the waist and he kissed him.

He felt a sparkle of electricity as Naesala parted his lips. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who needed a chance to unwind.

 

They ended up in bed, obviously, and Makalov still couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

He was a nobody, the lowest of lows, and yet…

 

His eyes darted over Naesala, observing him as he was taking off his cape and then the shirt he was wearing. It took a few moments more than usual because of the wings, but he still managed to do it with such grace that left Makalov agape.

He would’ve never been able to replicate something like that, not even in his dreams.

 

His body was muscular but also lean. Makalov couldn’t stop staring at it.

Naesala noticed it – of course he did – and he smirked, leaning against the other.

\- See something you like? -, he asked.

He was obviously teasing him and yet Makalov couldn’t think about anything clever to retort. He couldn’t think at all.

 

His hands were shaking when he took a hold of Naesala’s hips.

It felt like he was desecrating something. He shouldn’t have been allowed to touch him like this.

 

They kissed and as the kiss got more heated, Makalov’s confidence grew as he started to explore Naesala’s body with his hands, making him shiver.

His skin was so smooth. How did he manage that?

Being royalty must do this to you, he guessed. Sitting on your throne doing nothing…

That sounded like his kind of life, he wasn’t going to lie.

 

He got a bit self-conscious about his scars as his shirt was taken off and thrown on the ground.

There weren’t many but they were pretty visible, especially the one on his left forearm and on his side, some small accidents that happened while he was running away from his creditors.

 

Naesala noticed them and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut and Makalov was really grateful for it.

 

Speaking of scars, he noticed that one of Naesala’s arm was bandaged. Was he recently wounded?

He didn’t get to even brush his fingers against it that Naesala took a hold of his wrist, blocking him. Damn, he was strong.

\- Getting a little handsy, aren’t you? -, he said, a subtle dangerous tone in his voice that Makalov didn’t fail to catch.

\- I-I’m sorry -, he muttered, trying to suppress his curiosity.

 

He wouldn’t want to fall from the good graces of the Raven King now, wouldn’t he?

 

They didn’t speak anymore throughout the rest of the night. All that could be heard were sighs of pleasure and moans, mostly from Makalov.

 

As Naesala was moving up and down over him, sliding Makalov’s cock inside him, the only thing that the other could do was to hold his hips tightly – even if he didn’t even dare to set the rhythm himself. Not that he would’ve changed anything about this; it was perfect, almost too perfect.

This was either a dream or there must’ve been a catch of some sort, but for now Makalov was going to enjoy the good things this encounter was bringing to him; he would’ve dealt with the bad things later, as he’d always done.

 

He was a bit ashamed at how fast he came, but with the view in front of him he couldn’t help it.

Naesala on the other hand seemed to have a lot of energy and it took him more time, and even then he seemed hungry to continue.

 

They went at it again and again until they weren’t able to move anymore.

That was exhausting…

 

There was a moment in which Makalov didn’t know what to do; was he supposed to leave?

Naesala didn’t say anything about that, so he didn’t move, also because he had no energy to do it.

It didn’t take him much to fall asleep, leaving the other alone with his thoughts.

 

… This wasn’t something he usually did, sleeping around like this, especially with one of his “victims” – let’s call them that – even though the situation with this guy was unconventional from the beginning.

Oh well, he had a lot on his mind lately, so when the occasion to have some fun presented itself, he didn’t let it escape.

 

That must’ve been it. It was just a way to unwind.

Surely that by the next day he would’ve forgotten everything about this whole deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm an idiot I've realised right before I was publishing this that I used the wrong verb tense for this chapter. I've corrected it but please let me know if I missed something

**Author's Note:**

> So, it all started when I've made an highschool!au with my sister with our favourite FE characters. It was nothing serious, it was just for fun. It was then that I started shipping Naesala with Makalov.  
> At first I just wanted to try and see how they would work, but slowly I grew more fond of them and they became my #1 comfort ship. Also I named the ship "Naesalove" along with my friends because it had Naesala, Makalov and love in it because we are huge saps.  
> Through this fic I hope to show you how I think a possible relationship between these two would start and work. This first part will be set during PoR, then I'll write a second part set during RD.  
> They don't really interact in-game. You can make them support each other tho, and it's hilarious; I've actually found out digging in that, before deciding to make the supports as they are in RD, these two were going to have an actual support, and god what a missed opportunity.  
> I think this couple has potential. It would start silly, but I feel that later it would become increasingly serious, and also considering the characters involved, it has the potential to be a mess, after all it doesn't seem that neither Naesala nor Makalov have such a high esteem of themselves, nor they probably know how to deal with certain kind of feelings.  
> Well, that's all for now, thank you for reading all of this, and I hope you'll stick till the end of this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).  
> Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I’m used to write and I don’t want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I’m not used to at all – I’m sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.


End file.
